My Uncle, The Craziest Wise Frog
by Hillsy21
Summary: During a break in the chaos, Kermit takes Robin and Miss Piggy out to his favourite spot in Hensonville, It was supposed to be a private trip for the trio, but some unwelcome visitors cause more trouble than good. R&R!


_**A/N: Hi-ho, Hillsy21 here with her first ever Muppet Fanfic! Previously, I was a writer for the Chipmunks fandom, which most of you will know if you are subscribed to me. I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately, but I think I've finally found my new groove and I'm ready to boogie down!**_

_**This is an experiment to see if the Muppets are the way to go for me. My characterisation is probably a little sketchy, I do realise that. This is part-one of a two-part story.**_

_**My Uncle, the Craziest Wise Frog**_

The Muppet Boarding house once again was alive with the daily chaos and destruction. Most Muppets were taking this time out to relax for the weekend, but their definition of relaxation left something to be desired. It wasn't uncommon to hear explosions coming from within the basement of the massive building, nor was it rare to witness The Great Gonzo testing out his latest nut-job of a stunt, usually taking an unwilling Rizzo the Rat down with him. The Electric Mayhem was jamming within the confines of the garage with Animal letting out an occasional shout of, "LOUDER!" or perhaps, "FASTER!" causing the band the play so loud and fast that they were soon collapsing on their instruments.

One Muppet who was missing out on all the action was the Muppet-in-Chief, Kermit the Frog. It wasn't that Kermit didn't want to spend time with the crazy brood of Muppets he called his family. It was just that he couldn't remember the last time he had spent some quality time with his nephew Robin. The little frog had been left in his uncle's care after Kermit's twin sister Chelsea decided that Robin was far too small to survive amongst his hundreds of siblings. Kermit was the perfect choice seeing as he was also Robin's godfather. Not many people knew that little bit of information, but it made for a nice little secret between the uncle and nephew.

As a special treat to celebrate the up-and-coming European tour of The Muppet Show, Kermit decided to take Robin to a secret lagoon he had discovered while hiking around the beach area about half an hour out of Hensonville. Robin was very excited about being shown a place that was so special to his Uncle and he couldn't help but to feel honoured.

Also tagging along was, who else, but Miss Piggy. She, of course, had seen this lagoon many a times during her and Kermit's secret dates. She would have rather had gone alone with the frog of her dreams, but going as a third wheel to Robin sounded a lot more desirable than hanging out with the bunch of weirdoes back at the Muppet Boarding House.

The gas-guzzling Rolls Royce travelled along the road with ease with Kermit at the steering wheel. It was an odd thing for Kermit to be driving, but 80's Robot was currently undergoing a reboot and repair thanks to an incident concerning Dr Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, the Swedish Chef, a pound of dough and a flamethrower. As curious as Kermit was to know what happened, sometimes it was just better to not ask questions. It was just better to back away slowly while 80's Robot was taken away on a stretcher moaning and the Swedish Chef calling,"Teww mouch dewww! Seww mouch dewww! Oney droup omph gewsolamne un oney towch omph fuire un BOOM!"

_**("Too much dough! So much dough! One drop of gasoline and one touch of fire and BOOM!" or something like that. It's hard to tell with the Swedish Chef.)**_

Eventually the car pulled into a parking lot facing a large plot of coastal forest land. The two Frogs and Piggy piled out of the car, Kermit locking the doors behind him. Piggy hitched up her bag that contained her swimsuit and slung it over her shoulder, sighing at the thought of having to hike. She had been smart enough to ditch her high heels for a pair of flip-flops, but she was in no mood to walk in the mid-summer heat.

"Kermie?" Piggy inquired, joining her boyfriend as he gazed into the great expanse of forest before them, "Remind moi darling, how long is the track again? Vous know how moi's hair gets in the humidity."

"Not too far in, Piggy," Kermit replied softly. His gaze turned to Piggy then down to Robin at his flippers, "It won't matter how your hair looks anyway once you're in the water. You'll look great with it wet anyhow."

Nothing worked better than a compliment to keep Piggy happy. Hopefully she would marvel on it so much she wouldn't even notice how long it took to get to their desired destination. Piggy looked stunned at the 'unprovoked' thought of affection. '_Good, it's working,' _sighed Kermit gratefully.

"Does vous really think that of moi?" Piggy cooed. She leaned forward and gave Kermit a peck on the cheek. Kermit in turn blushed.

"Y-yeah, of course I do," he stuttered, now noticing Robin's embarrassment. Kermit had always been open with Robin about his relationship with Piggy, but it only made Robin even more uncomfortable.

Allowing them both to get away from the awkward moment, Robin piped up, "Uncle Kermit, can we go? I really want to go for a swim! It's so hot out here!"

Catching on, Kermit was quick to agree, "Yes, let's do that. My skin is losing its moisture by the second, let's go!"

So the three set off into the wilderness, Kermit leading the way with Robin on his shoulder and Piggy clutching tightly onto his hand. The forest was peaceful and protected them from the overbearing sun. It was more open than the swamp and Kermit could hear many birds singing their songs to each other in the distance. What a wonderful place it was to be. The Muppet Theatre might have been his favourite place but nothing could compare to the clean fresh air and the thousands of flies zooming around like a buzzing buffet. Kermit was tempted to have a snack, but refrained for the sake of not copping one of Piggy's infamous tantrums. There was a cool breeze flowing through the trees, causing their leaves to shake and quiver.

Soon enough, the trio reached a shallow stream that would lead them to the lagoon. Kermit smiled and dipped his flippers into the cool water, letting out a sigh of content. Piggy slipped out of her flip-flops and did the same with her hooves. Robin hopped off his Uncle and dived into the water. He surfaced and rested on his back, allowing the current to carry him along. Chuckling, Kermit followed eagerly with Piggy in tow. Piggy hitched up her skirt, fearing it would get soaked from the splashing.

"Don't get carried too far away!" Kermit called out, amused, "There's a waterfall coming up!"

Not knowing how big the waterfall could be and not wanting to find out for himself, Robin decided the smart option was to return to Kermit. However, just as he turned around to swim back, the stream became a creek. The water was much deeper, allowing Kermit to immerse himself into the water. He used his flippers to propel himself over to his nephew. The Frogs high fived and Robin held on to his uncle for support.

Miss Piggy meanwhile had climbed back on to the bank,"Moi will meet both of vous down there. Moi knows the rest of the way!" And with that, she set off.

"Why aren't we hopping out, Uncle Kermit?" asked Robin. He bobbed and swayed from left to right as Kermit swerved to dodge a pile up of rocks. Water sprayed all over his small body, but like the older frog, he was enjoying it immensely.

"You'll see," was all the answer Kermit would give. Suddenly the sound of rushing water crashing against rocks could be heard close by.

"Didn't you say there was a waterfall?" Robin asked worriedly. Kermit didn't answer.

Steadily the creeks current got stronger and stronger and the small waves turned into miniature tsunamis. Robin felt the full strain of the current and held even tighter onto Kermit's shoulder in a panic. Kermit in the other hand felt completely in control and allowed his powerful legs to keep them aligned. Faster and faster the creek carried them. The sound of the waterfall gained volume until they could finally see the drop off ahead of them.

Robin's eyes widened in fright, "Uncle Kermit?!" He glanced up at Kermit to see an excited grin on the old frog's face. Had his uncle gone completely insane?

"Hold on Robin! Get ready!" Kermit called out in delight.

Robin had no time to adjust himself before the 57 year old frog dove deep under the surface, dragging poor Robin down with him. Kermit dove down and kicked off the bottom back into the mainstream. In a fierce and blurred rush Kermit streamlined under the water while efficiently dodging debris as they neared the drop off into the great unknown. Robin saw his whole life flash before his eyes in momentum. In what seemed like slow motion, they finally hit the edge and shot out into the air. Both frogs screamed, one in horror, one in glee. They fell for several metres before Kermit arched himself into a v-shape in preparation for the landing.

Robin was still screaming when they hit the body of water below. Kermit's hands broke the surface tension and they slid in gracefully. Once again immersed, Robin let go of his uncle in shock. For a moment or two, time seemed to stand still while his mind registered what had just taken place a few seconds before. In spite of himself, Robin opened his eyes and saw nothing but blue with the sunlight rippling over above. He jumped as Kermit gently grabbed his hand and pulled them upwards again.

They both surfaced and gasped for air. Kermit opened his mouth widely and shot a fountain of water out of his lungs. The pair kicked their flippers to keep themselves steady. Both were silent as their nerves calmed down. The adrenaline was still rushing through their bodies. Eventually the Frogs turned to look at each other. As they stared, a small smile started to form on Kermit's lips. Robin followed suit, causing Kermit's smile to spread into a grin.

They both started to chuckle and in moments they pealing with adrenaline influenced laughing.

_**A/N: So what do you think? I know I am a far better writer than this, but these are new characters for me and I'm willing to try and improve. I feel like a puppeteer trying to put life into my performance of a Muppet. Like them, it's going to take some adjustment and a little bit of patience.**_

_**Please review so I can know how to improve!**_


End file.
